Between A Waltz and A Tango
by QueenJewels
Summary: Oneshot, set during PD1 and answer to the First Kiss challenge. Have you ever wondered just how Clarisse knew that the way to a Spanish heart is dance? Read more to find out.


**Disclaimer: I do NOT own these charachters. They are the property of Disney/Meg Cabbot. I am only responsible for the storyline. Quotes are also property of Disney. Special Thanks to Litlle Obsessions for allowing me to use/edit one of her lines. Also to RevSue for the help, encouragement and prooofreading.

* * *

**

**Between A Waltz and A Tango**

"Enough etiquette for the day" Queen Clariss Renaldi told her granddaughter as they slowly made their way into the ballroom. "Now, Genovia does a lot of trade with Spain," she continued. "The quickest way to a Spanish heart is _dance"_ she proclaimed while snapping her fingers and looking directly at Joseph.

To anyone else, that look would have been a simple glance in the opposite direction; to Joseph, it meant the world, for only he was aware of the true meaning of that phrase; a meaning which was only accentuated by the sparkle in her beautiful blue eyes and the soft smile that graced her lips. Only once had she looked at him in that way, and seeing it again so soon almost melted him.

"Joseph." she said gently as the light touch of her hand on his arm brought him back to reality. He needed a moment to compose himself before being able to teach anything to the princess. He then took the girl's arm and lead her to the middle of the room while Clarisse walked back toward the cd player.

"Tell me, what kind of dancing do you do?" Joseph asked Mia.

"Dancing? Oh, the normal kind." she replied and began showing him what her version of normal dancing was.

He looked back toward Clarisse and smiled. "We have a Genovian alternative." he offered, as Clarisse triumphantly found and pressed the play button. When the music began, she looked up with an expression that said "I did it!" Afterwards she sat down and watched as Joseph taught Amelia the basics of the dance.

"The dance is here," he began " very sedate, from the hips…straight, straight. No bobbing of the head please, " he said as he placed a hand on either side of her face "it is not a doggie on a dashboard." He continued by telling Mia that the dance was between a waltz and a tango.

"So it's a _wango_?"

"No" Joseph answered, as Clarisse shook her head at the question. She sat back in her chair as the memories of when she and Joseph first danced this _wango_ ,as Mia called it, began to flood her mind:

* * *

It had been a few weeks before Philippe's death; they were at a dinner party and she was standing outside on the terrace when she heard the music for the first time. Though she enjoyed dancing, she did not dance often because Rupert was not into dancing. The only person who knew how much she truly loved dancing was Joseph. As the music began, Joseph walked over to her and offered her his hand. 

"May I have this dance?"

"Oh J-Joseph! I'm not sure that's a good idea."

"Relax, no one will see anything. We're on the terrace."

"As much as I'd love to, I'm afraid I wouldn't know _how_ to-- not with this kind of music, anyway." she replied.

"It's really not that hard, and I'd be more than happy to show you."

"Well…"

"Come on."

"Oh all right"

* * *

"Grandma, I spun without hurting anyone!" Mia exclaimed, bringing Clarisse out of her reverie 

"That's very good news." Clarisse said with a smile.

"Spin, spin, spin, yes...done!" Joseph stated.

" Better! It's coming along." Clarisse confirmed. "_Now_ you may go home."

"Thank you!" Mia shouted as she ran towards the door. "See you tomorrow!"

"Thank you, Joseph" Clarisse told him while taking off her glasses. He said nothing only walked up to the cd player and hit play again.

She turned to face him, and for a moment he thought she was angry, but that did not stop him from saying what was on his mind:

"You've been wearing black too long." he said as he gently took her hand in his. When she didn't respond he thought maybe he had gone too far. Then he saw her smile. It was not only beautiful, but it was the one she reserved only for him…it was _his smile_.

He led her to the middle of the room and they started dancing just like they had a year before. He remembered every detail of that night: the dress she had been wearing, the hesitation when he had first asked her, the way she had picked it up so quickly, and the way they danced _together_. It was as if that music had been written with them in mind.

* * *

The touch of her fingers on his was what brought him back to the present. One touch of her hand left him breathless, and before he knew what was happening, his lips descended up on hers in a gentle kiss, exactly as he had done the last time they had danced. Once aware of his actions he pulled back as quickly as possible. 

"I'm sorry…I …erm….shouldn't…" he began but was soon silenced by her finger on his lips.

"No, Joseph. Never be sorry for loving me."

"Are you sure? I mean, is this really what you want?"

"Oh yes." she replied, the look in her eyes telling him more than words ever could. "I've loved you for so long, Joseph." She began as she gently cupped his cheek. " There was nothing I could do. Well, except for the few days right before…"

Seeing the tears that were threatening to fall, he continued for her:

"Before Philippe's death. That is why I backed off, Clarisse. I hated to see you like that and not be able to comfort you, but I had to give you some space."

She nodded against him and then pulled back from his embrace to look into his deep blue eyes. "I know" she managed, before tears began spilling down her cheeks again. He wrapped his strong arms around her and held her tightly. Words were no good at a time like this and he knew it. When she calmed down, he gently wiped away her tears and covered her face in tender kisses.

"Feeling better now?" he whispered.

"Much better."

"Good."

"Joseph, if we're going to do this then we must--."

"Be careful, yes you're right."

"At least for a while, until everything is straightened out with Amelia."

"I understand."

"And it does not bother you?"

"Not at all. I know the pressures you are under."

"Of course you do." she replied with a faint smile on her lips. "You're the only one who knows."

"I also must ask something of you though."

"Go on." she said as she stiffened up with fear of what he might say to her..

"No more tears, my love. "You've shed enough of those for one lifetime."

She said nothing, only wrapped her arms around him and held on for dear life

"Promise?" he asked as he rested her forehead against hers.

She nodded and sealed her pledge with a kiss. At first it was soft and gentle, but it soon inflamed to reveal the passion she had held back for years.

The sound of footsteps in the hallway caused them to pull apart.

"Must be Charlotte" she whispered.

"Yes." He replied looking at his watch. "You have a meeting, and I have some security issues to attend to."

"See you at dinner?"

"Definitely." He gave her hand a gentle squeeze before letting go.

* * *


End file.
